My morning at Hogwarts
by K.C. Parker
Summary: Okay, this is the weirdest story I have ever written. I make a wish and end up in hogwarts, but wait it is not your typicall Mary Sue, and has a ending that makes you think if your a harry Potter freak.Read and Review


A morning in Hogwarts

Dear whoever is reading this, 

The story I'm going to tell you happened to me not so long ago.

It was very late. I was in my bed with Harry, my teddy bear, reading the HP books for the seventh time. I put down the fifth book which I had just finished reading and hugged my bear. Wouldn't it be cool to go to Hogwarts?- I asked him. Of course he didn't answer, he was a stuffed bear after all. I wish I could go to Hogwarts- I said as I kissed Harry good night and feel asleep.

Catherine wake up-said someone-You are going to be late for class

Give me five more minutes, mom- I half asleep replied.

I heard some giggles coming from the other side of the room.

Catherine, Catherine Jones (those who haven't noticed I am Catherine Jones, though Jones is not my real last name) wake up or else you are going to miss breakfast

I opened my eyes to find myself staring at a girl with bushy hair who had some books in her hands.

Her, Her, Hermione? -Was all I manage to say

She smiled (she had a pretty smile)

Glad to know that I'm not your mom. Why are your looking at me like that? Stop looking at me as if you had seen a very scary looking ghost (a/n. Moaning Myrtle. Lol. *****silence *okay is not funny) –She said and turned around to gather the rest of her books.

I looked around; I was sitting on a four-poster bed with red covers. I pulled aside the drapes that hanged around my bed to get a better look of where I was. At my right side there were two pretty girls who were giggling and talking about a boy. I knew they were Parvaty and Lavender. I stared at them and then at the room. Where was I?

Girl, hurry up and get dressed, you look terrible-said Parvaty; her black eyes darting horrified looks at my hair.

I was to surprise to answer. I got out of my bed and looked at myself in the mirror that stood next to the window. I didn't look so bad. 

- I muttered under my breath as I tried to comb my hair.

Then I looked inside my trunk, which stood in front of my bed, grabbed my black robes and went into the bathroom. After all I was at Hogwarts, I had to look good in case I came across Draco (wink, wink). 

I went into the showers, man, they had some showers. They were all made of marble and torches were hanging from the walls. Pretty cool, to tell you the truth.

I took a quick shower and then putted on my robes. Uhmm- I look good I thought as I looked at myself in the mirror-These things aren't so old-fashioned as I thought they were.

I went quickly out of the room and in front of me was:

GASP- was all I managed to say, articulate.

Cathy, I was looking for you-said the boy 

I couldn't speak. No word came out my mouth. He was in front of me and I was totally paralyzed.

–he said trying to draw my attention.

I stared into his bright emerald green eyes (a/n. they were really pretty, I can tell you that, you could melt just by looking at them) and his black hair, all messy and cute. And of course I had to take a good look at that. Now don't get me wrong, I'm not talking about that, I'm talking about that  -*People stare at her, she freaks out * His Scar!!!! * People: ohhhhhh * Okay, as I was saying I had to take a good look at his scar to see if it was perfectly shaped into a lighting. I was. And it was pretty weird to look at.

What's the matter Catherine? Why are you staring at me like that? Is my face full of bubotubers puss or what?

I screamed, (I know, what a stupid thing to do in front of Harry Potter but I had to let my emotions out) Harry gave me a weird look and then he touched his face just to make sure no bubotuber puss had grown all over his face.

Catherine, are you feeling all right

Now it was my turn to act like an obsessed fan. I made a total idiot of myself.

I've always wanted to meet you Harry

I mean, you are not my favorite character but you still are the main one, I love you

I hugged him. His eyes were wide open.

I shrieked again. He tried to walk away and make a run for it but I grabbed him by the arm before he went away.

Can I have your autograph?

I think you've been spending to much time with Colin Creevy

What are you talking about Harry? Never mind, I've read all about you. I know everything about you.

Off course you know all about me. We've been friends since we started Hogwarts-he said

What ?- I said.Oh no, I'm not who you think I am

Then, are you a crazy fan?-he asked half smiling like if was telling the biggest joke ever.

After thinking about it I finally said yes and hugged him again.

Er, I have to go-He said freeing himself from my grip and running away.

Damn I scared him,I thought

I started running after him and yelling at him.

Harry,honey, wait. I didn't mean to scare you. I love you Harry. You are the best. You are my hero. I love you. Oh, Harry can I have your autograph (A/n. Do you think I mad a fool of myself?)

Hey Cathy what are you doing?

Hi Colin, nothing really, just stalking Harry –I said matter-o-factly.

He looked at me as I someone had just given him a million galleons and his eyes had a dreamy look.

That sounds like fun-he said-Can I come with you?

Sure, come on

Fifteen minutes later we found him hiding behind Ron and Hermione. He looked very pale.

Hey Harry, we've been looking for you

Oh, my god – he said.

I was going to give him a bear hug when I saw the hottest guy in the world. Before I start to describe what happened I'm gonna swear that the I believe in miracles song started playing somewhere inside my head and everything around me was moving in slow motion. Okay, here we go (A/N. girls prepare to drool) the cute guy, Draco, was walking towards the slytherin table. A strand of blond hair fell over his face but he brushed it away with his hand. He was wearing black robes that made his gray eyes and his fair skin stand out. He looked so hot. He sat down between Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bullstrode who seemed as if their biggest wish had come true and were both trying to draw his attention to which, I think, Draco seemed pleased

I don't know how much time I spent looking at him but I wasn't the only one. Many girls from other houses had stop eating just to get a glimpse of him.

Earth calling to Catherine –called Ron.

I took my eyes away from Draco.

Why are you staring at Malfoy? –Asked Ron-you hate him

I do?

The dream team stared at me as if I were a freak.

I mean yes I do but I was, er, I was trying to find out if his robes are made of, er, fine and er, rich material, yes that is why I am looking at him

I was terrible when it came to tell lies

They continued staring at me. 

I have to go to the bathroom – I said and quickly stood up.

Don't take to long. We've got potions next –I heard Hermione behind my back.

After asking for directions 10 times and receiving weird looks from everyone I finally got to the girls bathrooms.

I looked at myself on the mirror. Why was I here? I couldn't understand it.

What is happening? – I asked out loud

I don't know, you tell me-said the mirror.

I was totally taken aback by this.

Whoa, this is so cool! 

Are you talking to yourself? -Asked someone behind my back-Because talking to yourself is the first sign that one is going insane

I turned around and saw a ghost. My first reaction was to scream. I didn't mean to offend the girl; I was surprised because I had never seen a ghost.

The girl-ghost gave me a very dark look

You scared me Myrtle – I finally managed to say

I scared you?

Yeah, I mean you are a ghost after all. I've never seen one before.

Yeah right, Catherine. I know you. You think you are very funny. HA hA Ha-she said in a tone I can describe as trying to be sarcastic- I can't stop laughing. Look girl, I know you are always picking on me just because I wear glasses and have pimples all over my face, and you think that it doesn't matter to me. I've got feelings too you know. Just because I'm dead doesn't mean I bla bla bla bla

She went on and on and on and I couldn't concentrate on my thoughts so I told her to shut up and with a humph she went to her own bathroom.

Stupid ghost-I said again to no one in particular- Talking by myself my.. first sing of madness. Ha, well see who is really crazy 

I continued muttering nonsenses until I realized again I was stuck at Hogwarts.

I sat down on the floor thinking nothing else could surprise me but I was wrong

A cubicle's door creaked open and out came a teddy bear walking to where I was sitting. I was speechless

Hi Cathy, enjoying yourself-he said in a sickly sweet voice

What or who are you? No wait a minute, what the hell are you doing here? No wait, what am I doing here?-I screamed

One question at a time my dear Cathy-he said

One, I am your dear teddy bear Harry which you named after the main character of the Harry Potter books, Two, I'm here to tell you what you are doing here, three, you are here because this is what you whished for-he said very calmly in his annoying voice.

But, What am I doing here?-I asked again

He sighed

Stupid girl, I've already told you. You are here because you told me last night, your biggest dream would be to attend Hogwarts

But I I don't know if I want to be here, you know, I I have a life, -I said with dignity

At this point the bear entered into a fit of giggles.

You? A life? Who are you trying to kid?- He began- A life my ass

I have a life and watch your language Harry-I shouted angrily

He scowled at me then decided to continue:

You think reading Harry Potter at midnight and having conversations with your teddy bear instead of going to that party you were invited is a life, or reading fanfics and daydreaming about Hogwarts is life? (A/n: no offence to anyone, sometimes I do what the bear just described) -He said-You are very wrong my stupid little friend

Stupid Bear!!!!- I yelled grabbing him by the neck- You know nothing

I know a lot of things about you, now put me down!!!!!

I did as he asked and then I said:

Why wasn't I sorted into Slytherin? I always thought I was a slytherin

At this point the bear seemed kind of embarrassed.

Well, you see, you are, but, you know, I'm still new at this thing of granting wishes so not everything is perfect- he said.

I swear I could see a deep shade of red covering his face.

Well, I see you haven't got anymore questions I'll go

No, wait. How long am I going to be here-I asked

That depends on you

What do you mean?

It means-he said getting angrier by the minute-That I'll come back when you made a decision

Stupid bear, I didn't understand anything

-I began

Look, I have to go. Enjoy your stay-he said with an evil tone-

I shuddered. Man this bear was scaring the hell out of me.

bye, bye-he said. And with a he disappeared.

I stared at the spot where he had been standing. I got down on my knees and started searching for the bear. 

Where did the freaking bear go to?

I called out for him but he didn't answer so I crawled out of the bathroom. I had to find him. I hadn't quite managed to understand the last thing he had said.

If it was true that you couldn't dissaparate in the Hogwarts grounds, he must've splinched and couldn't be far.

Jones, What are you doing?-Drawled someone standing in front of me.

I looked up and saw an amused Draco staring down at me. I quickly stood up and found myself staring into his beautiful gray eyes.

Oh my god!!!. My legs felt wobbly and my hands were sweating. Damn, he was hot. I had to make a good impression.

What were you doing on the floor?- he asked. 

I have er you seen a walking bear?- was all I managed to say.

Talk about making a good impression!!!

- he asked giving me an awkward look

A mad stuffed bear- I said

Somebody please shoot me. I was making a fool of myself in front of the boy of my dreams.

A crazy stuffed bear running around loose?-he said half smiling, half looking at me as if I was an insane, mad-woman who had escaped from an asylum 

I nodded

No, I don't think so- he said as he took some steps backwards.

Then he smiled again. At that point my legs had given away and couldn't support me. I had to lie against the wall.

You think you are very funny Jones- he began- I guess I'll see you later and with an amused look and half laughing he finished: Good luck searching for your bear, If I come across it I'll tell him your looking for him

I was going to say thanks but he turned around and started walking so I took that opportunity to check out his butt. I can only describe it with one word: Perfect

I gave up looking for the bear. I remembered I had potions. I still had two minutes to get to class but arrived 15 minutes late because I got lost, well, Peeves, got me lost!

Jones, you are 15 minutes late. That is 15 points from Gryffindor-said Snape yelling at my face spraying some saliva on me

Oh, great-I muttered to myself however the rest of the class heard me and began laughing

I heard you- continued a yelling Snape. He was so near that I could smell his bad breath- You've got detention tomorrow night, now go and sit down

I sat down near Harry, who gave me a frightened look, and next to Neville. I should've known better that it was a bad idea. We were supposed to be doing a potion that gave the person who drank it 15 minutes of fame. I was paired up with Neville. I had no idea how to do it, and to no ones surprise neither Neville. In no time our cauldrons ended up being melted pewter.

Snape was barking mad. We had to clean it while the Slytherins laughed at us. At last our cauldrons were magically fixed and we were allowed to finish our potions with the help of Hermione. While we waited for the potion to finish stewing I had time to think about what the bear had said and I understood his words. I had to make a decision about staying or leaving Hogwarts. 

I had to be the luckiest girl. I was being part of the Harry Potter world. My dream or rather my wish had come true. Any minute the bear would appear for me to give him my answer. I pondered more deeply my situation:

I could back to my house, with my family, friends and normal life, having to wait to read Harry Potter's adventure or I could stay at Hogwarts, sharing adventures with Harry, Hermione and Ron, playing Quidditch, living the wizard life.

I looked around and caught Draco staring at me. I grinned to myself as he quickly turned his eyes to his cauldron. Then I changed my view to where Hermione and Ron were working. Ron was laughing because he had somehow managed to hide Hermiones books and she was desperately looking for them hoping Snape wouldn't see her without them.

I continued grinning and then looked at Harry who was looking at them with a smile on his face, he then stared at me and passed me a note. I opened it, 

__

_Cathy, my friend. I hope your stalking phase is over. It was scary but at the same time amusing. Been talking to Ron and Hermy. How about sneaking all together and strolling around Hogwarts at midnight, just for the hell of it. I'll bring with me the invisibility cloak. What do you think?_

__

I took my quill and wrote: 

__

_Count me in!!_

__

__

The bear was bound to appear. I had already made my decision. 

And know I ask you dear Reader/Reviewer, Harry potter fan, if you had been granted my wish what would you have done? 

**_ The end_**


End file.
